phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Striker of Chao
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 695 MST |stars = 11 |special = Arrest |ability = Doubles range of Shifta & Deband |ATP = 300-325 |DFP = 35 |ATA = 50 |MST = 55 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "Chao tipped cane. Feel empowered with this popular character on your side." : — In-game description Striker of Chao is a rare rod-type weapon found in Phantasy Star Online. There are two methods to obtain this weapon. If a level 100+ character of any class with at least 695 MST combines Branch of Paku Paku with a level 100+ Chao mag, the Striker of Chao can be created. Branch of Paku Paku can also transform into Striker of Chao by utilizing a warp within the medical center on Pioneer 2 in Towards the Future and traveling to the Ruins. Make sure the branch is in the character's inventory, and stand underneath the waterfall in the far corner. After the Chao concludes his dialogue, the game will announce that the Striker of Chao is in the character's inventory. Striker of Chao can only be equipped by members of the Force class. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to paralyze its target if the attack hits. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Striker of Chao has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Unfortunately, as it was programmed as an event reward, the event itself was never revealed during the game's lifetime. Thus, the method to obtain is currently unknown. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Filial Pso ep3 chao.png|Chao|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 egg rappy.png|Egg Rappy|link=Egg Rappy (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 piety.png|Piety|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 red dagger.png|Red Dagger|link=Red Dagger (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Inherit Pso ep3 bequeath.png|Bequeath|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 inheritance.png|Inheritance*|link=Assist Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_justy23st.png|Justy-23ST|link=Justy-23ST Pso ep3 omochao.png|Omochao|link=RoboChao Pso ep3 rag rappy+.png|Rag Rappy+|link=Rag Rappy Pso ep3 sega saturn.png|Sega Saturn*|link=Sega Saturn Pso ep3 sinow blue.png|Sinow Blue|link=Sinow Blue Pso ep3 st rappy.png|St. Rappy|link=St. Rappy Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods